Check Yes or No
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU: Mary and David are juniors in High School. It's almost time for Prom and David wants to ask his best friend, Mary Margaret! Song-fic to Check Yes or No by George Strait. Also has pairing of Ashley/Sean and mention of Ruby/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just an AU one-shot idea I came up with while listening to George Strait's**** Check Yes or No:) Most likely won't continue it, unless people demand it, but I've already got four other OUAT stories I'm working on...**

**This story is dedicated to all of you Snowing and Dary shippers because we are being deprived of Snowing and Dary stories at the moment...:(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the lyrics to Check Yes or No**

* * *

_And EmmyLou got caught passing me a note. _

_Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote._

_Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?_

_And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand_

_If you want to._

_I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

* * *

"Sean, hey Sean," David hissed and nudged his best friend.

Sean looked up from his phone, "What's up man?"

David held out the note he'd just finished writing for Mary Margaret. "Can you hand this to Ashley to hand to Mary Margaret?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "_Another_ note? You have asked her out three times the past week! C'mon David, you know she doesn't like you like that. You've been best friends since third grade!"

"Well, until I can get Mary Margaret to agree to go out on _one_ date with me, these notes are going to keep on coming. And _you_, Sean Herman are going to keep on passing them to Ashley to pass to Mary," David told him and smirked.

"Why can't you just text her?" Sean whined.

"You know she doesn't text in class bro. Can you please just pass it to her? I'll pay you five bucks," he offered.

Sean grinned and held out his hand, "Now we're talking! Pass me this note."

"Thanks!" David put the folded up piece of paper into Sean's hand and smiled.

Sean kicked Ashley's chair with his foot, "Ash!" he whispered.

Ashley turned around, "Sean what do you need?"

Sean held out the note, "Pass it to Mary Margaret?" he asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Another love note from David?"

"Yep. Please sweetheart?"

"Alright, but he knows Mary doesn't like him like that right?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah, but he is persistent, and he really wants to go out with her."

Ashley held out her hand, "Here give it. You better hurry before Mr. Colman sees us!"

"You're the best babe," Sean told his girlfriend as he handed her the note for Mary Margaret.

"I know," Ashley told him matter-of-factly. She turned around as Sean rolled his eyes. Ashley turned to her left to see her best friend quickly writing down the notes Mr. Colman was writing on the board. "Mary Margaret here!" she hissed and threw the note onto Mary Margaret's desk. "It's from David."

Mary Margaret looked over at Ashley and blushed, "Thanks Ash."

Ashley nodded and went back to doodling "Ashley Herman," "Ashley and Sean," or "Mr. and Mrs. Sean Herman" onto her notebook.

Mary Margaret opened David's note.

_Mary Margaret,_

_ Okay so I know we are best friends, we've been best friends for years. But Prom is in two weeks and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me? As friends of course! (Unless you wanted to go as a couple…) Anyways we could triple with Ash, Sean, Ruby, and Ethan. So yeah, Mary Margaret Blanchard, will you go to Prom with me?_

_**YES** or **NO**_

_Circle one_

_David_

Mary Margaret smiled; David had been asking her out persistently the past couple of weeks. They had been best friends since third grade and Mary had secretly had a crush on him until sixth grade. Now, juniors in high school, their places were completely reversed. David was the one with a HUGE crush on her, and Mary Margaret had just wanted to stick to being best friends at this point. But, the past few weeks, she'd been waking up an hour earlier than normal just so she could take even more time than normal getting ready. Needless to say, her crush on David was "rebirthing" so-to-speak. Today she was wearing a floral dress with gold sandals, something she only wore when trying to get a guy's attention. Mary Margaret took her pencil and wrote another option next to the 'NO' on David's note. She circled 'YES' and what she'd written down, then looked up to make sure Mr. Colman was still writing on the board, he was. She tossed the note onto Ashley's desk and Ashley looked up from her doodling and smiled.

Ashley passed it behind her to Sean, who passed it to David. Mary Margaret looked as David opened the note. His face broke into the goofiest grin. Mary Margaret blushed as David looked up at her. She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text.

**What's your answer?**

_I'll tell you in 10 seconds, the bell's about to ring._

**K.**

Mary Margaret scribbled down some of what Mr. Colman had written on the board and hurriedly threw her stuff into her backpack. The bell rang and Ashley turned to face her.

"Spill!" Ashley demanded.

Mary Margaret blushed, "Meet me at Granny's in a half hour with Ruby. I'll tell both of you together alright?"

Ashley huffed in fake annoyance, "Fine. Don't be late or you are so dead!" she told Mary Margaret and laughed.

Sean came and put his arm around Ashley's waist. "Can us guys join you lovely ladies at Granny's?" he teased and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

Ashley giggled, "You'll have to see." She took his hand and pulled him out of the classroom, leaving Mary Margaret and David alone.

David held up the note, "So…"

Mary rocked back and forth on her heels, "So."

"You're free Friday night then," David told her. "At least, that's what the note says."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking we could go to mini-golfing and go to dinner?"

"As friends?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that depends…" Mary trailed off and looked into David's bright blue eyes.

David walked closer towards her, "Depends on what Mary?"

"On whether or not you want to go as friends, 'cause I sure as heck don't," Mary Margaret told him and smiled.

David grinned and slowly took her hand, "It's a date then?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "It's a date." She stood on her tip-toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Still holding his hand, she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Does that make Prom a date as well?" David teased.

"Of course David and I wouldn't want my Prom to be with anyone else other than you," Mary Margaret told him.

David smiled happily, "Mary, you've just made me the happiest person on earth!"

Mary Margaret laughed, "Always the charming one aren't you David Nolan."

David bowed and kissed her hand, "Prince Charming at your service M'lady."

Mary giggled and pulled him out of the classroom, "We've gotta get to Granny's so Ashley doesn't get any ideas."

David smirked, "Let her, I'd rather her come up with some crazy story than lose an extra five minutes alone with you."

"Aw shut it _Prince Charming_," she told him and dragged him out.

David rolled his eyes, "That's my name, don't wear it out," he told her and winked. David and Mary Margaret walked out to David's truck and David, being the chivalrous man he was, opened her door and threw her backpack into the back seat. He walked around to the driver's side and hopped in. He started the car, "Shall we Princess Mary?" he teased.

Mary Margaret giggled and grabbed his free hand, "We shall Prince Charming."

* * *

**Yay! I so loved writing this:) Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know in a review! Also if you guys think I should continue it or not. **

***PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OF MY OTHER OUAT STORIES*(or this one too I guess:P)**

**I am leaving on a 3-week trip to Europe with my family on Saturday so I won't be able to post until I get back June 15th. I am going to try really REALLY hard to update almost all of my OUAT stories before I leave, but if I don't, know that I haven't disappeared of the face of the earth, I just will be unable to post any chapters:\ I promise I'll update all of them a TON when I get back though, after all, I've got 2 13-hour plane rides to write like crazy:)**

**Now pretty please review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

**So I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but I really wanted to write an epilogue:) So here ya go! I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah Mary and David are 20 when this chapter takes place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or the lyrics to "So Close" from the "Enchanted" soundtrack:(**

**Oh yeah btws listen to that song, "So Close" on YouTube when I tell you to;) It really helps and its a tear-jerker:)**

* * *

David pulled up to Mary Margaret's house and got out of his truck, leaving it running. He grabbed the white roses and walked up to her front door. The moment he knocked, the door flew open. David's jaw dropped. There before him stood his stunning girlfriend. Mary Margaret was wearing a strapless white and lilac colored dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had ruffles at the bottom and floral designs on the top.

"Hey there," Mary Margaret said smiling.

David grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey beautiful birthday girl," he said and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Mary smiled against his lips. When they pulled away, she gestured to her outfit. "Is it too much?"

David laughed, "Not at all Princess," he told her. Mary Margaret blushed when he used her old nickname from high school. He held out the roses. "Here, these are for you. I know white isn't the most romantic color but it _is_ your favorite. And it symbolizes beauty and purity. That's the perfect description of you Mary," David gushed.

Mary Margaret took the roses and set them on the entryway table. She looked into David's bright blue eyes, grabbed his coat collar and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together.

"Mary…we have…a date…to go on!" David said between kisses.

"It can wait till later," she suggested playfully.

As much as David loved the though of kissing his absolutely amazing girlfriend for hours on end, he had plans for her birthday and it had to be perfect. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Nope! Not today, sorry Princess. I have your whole birthday evening planned out. And it starts with this," he said and pulled a small black blindfold from his coat pocket.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "A blindfold? Really _Charming_?" she teased pulling out her old nickname for him.

David winked. "That's my name, don't wear it out. Now, turn around so I can put this on you."

Mary Margaret stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout as she complied and turned around allowing David to tie the blindfold around her eyes.

David tied it in a knot. "No peaking Mary," he teased and kissed her temple.

She giggled. "Sir yes sir!" David took her hand once more and led her to his truck. He opened her door, picked her up, and set her down in her seat. After closing the passenger door, David hopped over the truck hood and jumped into the driver's seat. He pulled out of her driveway and drove to the mini-golf course where they had gone on their first date.

"You wanna tell me know?" she asked whining.

David clicked his tongue, "Birthday girl's impatient today."

"Who me? Why I never!" Mary exclaimed sarcastically.

David parked the truck and shut off the engine. "We're here. You can take it off now."

Mary Margaret took off the blindfold and laughed. "David! We're going mini-golfing? Gosh I am so not dressed for this at all!"

David got out of the truck and ran over to open her door for her. "One game? Let's see if you can win this time."

"Oh shut up! You are such a liar! I won on our first date and you know it!" Mary shrieked. She jumped out of the car, "And _I _plan on kicking your butt again." She ran towards the entrance, carrying her silver stilettos.

David laughed and ran after her, "We'll see about that…" he muttered.

But once again, David lost horribly to his girlfriend. She giggled as they walked along the moonlit sidewalk. Mary leaned against his side as David wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "So now that you've proven you _still_ can't beat me at mini-golf, what's next?"

David kissed her head. "We're going dancing."

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. When she saw the look on David's face Mary sighed. "I haven't actually _danced_ since Senior Prom…" she admitted.

"We'll have to change that won't we?" David teased. "Come on we're almost to the high school."

"High school? David Nolan what are you planning?" she warned.

"It's a surprise," he sang playfully.

"But I _hate_ surprises," she whined.

David shrugged, "You'll like this one!" He practically dragged her the next two blocks. The lights in the school were all off.

"It's empty let's go!"

"Or is it?" David countered. "C'mon!"

Mary smiled and allowed David to take her into their old high school. David paused just inside the events entrance. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. Just go in the gym, I'll be righ there." Before Mary Margaret could protest, David had run off.

She chuckled and walked slowly to the gym. Opening the door, Mary Margaret peered around the corner. "Hello?" she called softly into the dark gym. Running her hand along the wall, she found the light-switch and flipped it on. The entire gym lit up; there was a small stage in the middle. A big banner she couldn't read hung from two poles. On the stage stood David, grinning like a fool. Sean, Ashley, Ruby, and Ethan all stood around the stage, Sean holding a video camera. Mary Margaret walked over and climbed onto the stage, looked at David, and read the banner behind his head.

MARY MARGARET BLANCHARD

I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Will you marry me?

YES or NO

(Circle One)

Mary Margaret felt tears form in her eyes. David knelt down on the ground and held out a sharpie. He winked causing her to give a shaky laugh. She took the sharpie and circled wrote another option. 'What do you think?' and circled it. Mary turned around and looked at David who now was holding his mother's old wedding ring up. She dropped the sharpie and she started to sob.

"Well?" David asked. "Will you marry me, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret held out her left hand and David slid the ring onto her finger. "What do you think?" she teased. Pulling David to his feet, she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Ashley, Ruby, Sean, and Ethan began to clap and cheer as David spun Mary Margaret around in a circle.

When the newly engaged couple pulled away from each other, Sean turned on his stereo and Mary and David's song began to play.

"May I have this dance Princess?" David asked holding out his hand.

Mary Margaret smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course _Charming_…" He pulled her close and they began to sway in a circle to the music.

* * *

**Put the song on now and then continue reading;)**

* * *

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is gone_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_Our life goes by romantic dreams will start_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know, _

_All that I wanted to hold you _

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend._

_And now you're beside and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close…_

David picked Mary Margaret up at the waist and spun her in a circle while the music picked up speed. Then slowly brought her down as it slowed again, bringing their foreheads together.

_Oh how could I face, the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now_

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy end _

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still…_

_So far…_

As the song finished, David and Mary Margaret's lips touched softly. It didn't matter that their best friends were in the room, they didn't care. As long as they were in each other's arms, they could conquer _anything_.

* * *

**Yay! Okay so I am like sobbing right now because I absolutely love that song and it fits Mary and David so well! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it really is the end:)**

**~OUAT~**

**thistwinklingstar-thanks girl! yes we have been quite deprived:( but it seems our Snowing and Dary stories are coming back:)**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter.-There ya go I continued it;) and yes i did see what you did there;) lol!**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-thansk girl!**

**bluebirdreader-thanks! And yep I continued it:) but only this chapter:(**

**Eyes like Dawn-Amen! Long Live King George!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-thanks girl! Yeah David is always a dork, he still kinda is;) haha!**

**~OUAT~**

**Thank you to all of you who added this to your favorites and story alerts and reviewed:)**

**Now let's end with a quote from our one and only Prince Charming**

**"True love, isn't easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can _never_ be replaced."**

**THE. END.**


End file.
